Simplify the following expression. $ (6 + (10 - 9 \times 10)) \times 5 $
Answer: $ = (6 + (10 - 90)) \times 5 $ $ = (6 + (-80)) \times 5 $ $ = (6 - 80) \times 5 $ $ = (-74) \times 5 $ $ = -74 \times 5 $ $ = -370 $